


Stephen Tries Anal

by saraclegane



Category: Stephen Tries, WillNE, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Also I know there's not a whole lot of talking in this, Consent is Sexy, Honestly I need help, I can't stop anyway, I don't know if anyone actually looks for this but I sure hope so, M/M, This was wholly just for the purpose of the fic, Verbal consent is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraclegane/pseuds/saraclegane
Summary: Stephen's prop turns out to not be a prop at all.





	Stephen Tries Anal

Stephen was good at making real things into jokes. When he got mugged, for example, he made a comical video off of it, and bounced back. This was no different. He had managed to slip "Stephen Tries Anal" into one of his videos, and not a single person took it seriously. The video remained untouched in his bedside drawer and that was the end of it... or so he thought.

Will had came to visit and stay the weekend, and all was well until Stephen realised he forgot some essentials for his stay. It was no big issue, really. He told Will he would just pop out to the nearest supermarket and pick up some things, and there was nothing more to it. He would only be ten-fifteen minutes, then he'd be back and their weekend would continue... or so they thought.

Stephen left, and there was soon a very bored Will in his wake. A bored Will makes for an inquisitive Will, and an inquisitive Will doesn't respect boundaries very much. This meant that Will was soon exploring the nooks and crannies of his flat, and for the most part he only found dusty crevaces and bits of dropped food - really, he should clean up more. However, Will stumbled across a CD that he thought was just a prop, until he opened it up and found an actual, playable disk inside.

Excitedly, he opened up his laptop and inserted the disk, waiting a couple of seconds for it to read the disk. Soon enough, he hit play on the footage labelled "Stephen Tries Anal", thinking it would be an unpublished skit - maybe even an undiscovered gem - but found something all-too serious.

It began with someone who looked like a much younger Stephen dressed in a cheap get-up, sat on a couch with another man in similar attire, only he wore more of a business-esque suit, displaying he was more important. At first, Will couldn't hear what they were saying, but when he increased the volume on his laptop he caught the end of the unnamed man saying, "...but there are other ways". Not-Stephen looked falsely pensive, and his acting was of its usual level, and he replied with, "You can show me". The dialogue was undeniably stale, but Will didn't really mind. He was still trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. Surely it couldn't be what the title entailed... right?

Wrong. He knew it was wrong when the other man rose to his feet and unbuckled his belt and took a long stride towards Not-Stephen, so his face was off camera. Not-Stephen's eyes filled up with excitement and anxiety, and he remained seated as the man came even closer yet and ran the belt across his shirt, before he knelt back down and began unbuttoning it, eventually pulling it off and throwing it somewhere nobody really cared. Not-Stephen's eyes lit up even more as the man sat down beside him once more and audibly told him to lie across his knee. Not-Stephen obliged, lying down and wiggling to get more comfortable, and whining an unbelievable whine when the man struck him across his behind hard with his belt. Will reacted to this noise in a way he cared not to think about.

Will checked the time, noting that Stephen had been gone about five minutes, meaning he had at least five more minutes to put the disk back where he found it. That was more than enough time, so he decided to keep watching.

Immersing himself back in the content, Will saw that Not-Stephen was now on the floor between the man's legs, looking obediently up at him through dark lashes. The man had his fingers running through Not-Stephen's ginger locks, and all was sweet and well until he pulled aggressively on them and erupted another whine from Not-Stephen. This time, Will couldn't stop himself shutting his eyes and biting his lip, jerking his hips just a little. Surely, he reasoned, if this wasn't Stephen, there was nothing wrong with getting off on it, right?

The decision was made for him regardless when Not-Stephen eagerly fiddled with the man's trouser zip, flashing a satisfied smile far too like Stephen's own for comfort when it came down. He tugged the man's trousers down to his ankles and put his head against his crotch, nuzzling the covered bulge there and toying with it with his mouth. Will let out a sound of his own - a half-moan, half-groan - and slipped a hand beneath his comfy trackie bottoms and palming himself just a little - just enough. South stirred, and his head fell back against the wall behind Stephen's bed. Filthy sounds erupted from the laptop that he somehow knew were from Not-Stephen, and it was glorious. No sound had ever sounded that good to his ears, and he was convinced none would ever again.

His heavenly session was interrupted by the sound of keys in the door in the next room over, and Stephen's voice called out cheerily, but all Will could think was how much Stephen sounded like Not-Stephen. It was uncanny.

He checked the clock, only to realise it had been ten minutes since Stephen had left, and that his time had ran over. Ashamedly, he hurriedly plonked the laptop on Stephen's desk, forgetting to hide Not-Stephen and the man in his haste to fix his clothes and Stephen's bedsheets. Before he realised, Stephen flung the door open, grinning until he saw the laptop screen.  
"You found that?" He asked, "...And you played it?"  
Will gulped, understanding the situation wholly now. He decided lying was best, "Well, not really, mate. You see, I found it and thought, as a joke, I'd leave it on for you to walk in on and--"  
Stephen gestured down Will's body, "Have you got an erection?" He half-grimaced.

Will's mind turned to white noise. He looked down, too embarrassed to hold Stephen's gaze after being caught red-handed in a lie, and found his mind only running with one thought and no jokes - in fact, he had absolutely no words. This situation was bad, and the thought would surely only make it a hundred times worse, but it was literally all he had to go with, so he did. With one last look at the laptop screen and the absurd image being displayed on it, he launched himself forward, pushed Stephen against the wall, and kissed him.

No, he more than kissed him. He devoured him. He thought that, if it was his only chance to kiss him, he might as well do it properly. He allowed his hands to run up Stephen's sides and take him in and tasted everything he could and inhale the scent of his deoderant and aftershave. He felt Stephen's chest rise drastically against his and expected to feel pushing palms soon enough, but no such thing came. In fact, the only things he felt were Stephen's arms wrap around his neck and tug him in closer, and his mouth fall open under his.

Will wasted no time. He slipped his tongue straight in and prodded Stephen's mouth in a way that would likely make the older man think he had absolutely zero kissing experience, but Stephen didn't seem to mind one bit. In actuality, Stephen adjusted his head and whined a whine identical to Not-Stephen, throwing Will straight over the edge. Possessively, he gripped Stephen's sides and practically drove him over to his bed, not looking at the path there. This mistake resulted in a tumble for Stephen, a broken kiss, and an excuse for Will to strip his own top off and throw it across the room. Leaving himself so bare enticed him to crouch beside Stephen and pull up the sides of his shirt, stripping him of his, too.

Once the tops were out of the way, Stephen propped himself up on his side and pecked Will on the lips sweetly, pulling away soon enough with the latter's lips caught between his teeth. Will splayed a hand on Stephen's chest and pushed him back down. Without instruction to do so, Stephen slipped out of his pants and kicked them to the floor, leaving himself entirely exposed and up for grabs. Will's hands found his newly bared knees and he gently but quickly spread them apart, watching as Stephen's head fell back as he did so. Letting go, Will stood, pulling his own bottoms down to his knees. Urgently, he pressed his crotch to Stephen, making the other man jolt and look back at him, and he changed his mind. He flipped Stephen over onto his front and clambered onto the bed on top of him, pulling down Stephen's underwear in the process. This left them both entirely naked, and Will admired Stephen's surprisingly curved form. He was full in all of the right places, and he even had some desirable spare fat that shook ever-so-slightly when he squirmed, awaiting Will.

He wiggled backwards and parted his legs even more, enabling a much easier entrance for Will who was finishing preparing himself and finding it hard not to go straight in and to make the entire experience as pleasurable as possible for the both of them. Finally, though, he grasped Stephen's hips and thrust into him deeply, earning one of Stephen's angelic whines and making him clutch at the bedsheets wildly. Seeing how he liked the rougher approach, Will kept a quick, needy pace, and in return got Stephen's quick breath and needy moans. Soon enough, he was on the edge once again, and felt it best to make it known.  
"Stephen, I'm gonna-"  
"Do it, then!" Stephen interrupted rather brattily, between needy whines. After Will finished, he buried his head under a nearby pillow and just about screamed as he followed suit, making Will groan as he fell beside him on the bed.

A silence fell over them. Stephen shifted to rest his head on Will's chest and felt the heavy rise and fall, and he looked up, urging him to meet his eye. Eventually, once he stopped seeing the heavens, he did.  
"Y'arite?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Stephen's torso and pulling him close.  
"Yeah, I'd say I'm alright." Stephen smiled, already drifting to sleep on the chest of his best mate, smiling like a madman all the while. Who knows what the future holds?


End file.
